Naruto : Rise of the Namikaze
by NXSE
Summary: Naruto's neglect in training by Kakashi causes a trigger of events which lead to Naruto joining the Akatsuki. Many hidden truths about the village's betrayal against him are unveiled. Read the summary inside for more details. Pairings Naruto x Izumi (Fem Itachi) Uchiha. No yaoi/yuri/harem -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Rise of the Namikaze**

* * *

 **Summary : AU : What if after the neglection of his training by Kakashi after the second round someone unexpected sees him and approaches him as a trigger happens in the timeline and Naruto joins the Akatsuki. Many truths are revealed to him about his origins, inheritance, legacy and bloodline. How will the village fare when Naruto wasn't there to stop Shukaku or the village and how will his absence change the village's at the sand-sound invasion and a new divergence takes place. Let the adventures unroll…**

* * *

 **NOTE : Completely rewritten and overhauled from the ground up. Please give it another read for the plot has been changed completely to give it a new angle and not the previous same neglect fic angle.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets grinning as he thought of the fact that he had cleared for the finals of the chunin exams. He walked through the streets not at all bothered about the cold glares and whispers, nothing could get him down today… or so he thought.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Naruto reached the hospital and walked towards the reception and tapped the counter lightly with a smile as the receptionist looked at him coldly.

"What do you want?" she spat venomously and he ignored it, already used to it and kept his usual grin up.

"Which room is Sasuke Uchiha in?" he asked and she glared at him and was about to refuse and tell him to bug off as a lazy voice cut in.

"Yo Naruto what are you doing here?" asked the lazy jounin as Naruto grinned when he found the person he was looking for.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was just about to go find you. Anyways now that you are here I wanted to…" he was cut off as Kakashi held his hand up already knowing what he wanted.

"I can't train you for the finals Naruto, I have other matters to attend to." He said and Naruto frowned as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Like what?" he asked icily and more stated really than asked and Kakashi looked around trying to find an excuse as Naruto caught on.

"You need to train Sasuke alone, don't you?" he asked and Kakashi looked at him surprised and tried to calm him down.

"Now now Naruto it isn't like that. You see Sasuke's opponent is really dangerous and will try to kill him." He said and Naruto glared at him as he cut him off.

"And mine won't?" he asked icily and Kakashi looked at him really surprised. Never before had he talked to him in that matter.

"Naruto you know it's not like that, and I've found you a better trainer." He said gaining a suspicious look from Naruto as he pointed to his back and he fond Ebisu walking to him.

"Ebisu-sensei is going to refine your basics over the month he is the best there is for the job." He said with an eye smile and Ebisu nodded.

"Yes, I'll get your basics better. I am only doing this as a favour to Kakashi or else I really don't have the time to…" he was cut off as Naruto spoke up his temper rising with each minute.

"Keep that favour with you for later you closet pervert…" he said and Kakashi was about to speak to him about the important of basics as Naruto continued. "… and as for you, go and train your prized pupil, this underdog has come a really long way alone without your help and will continue doing so. What are basics going to help me with a guy like Neji anyways. Don't waste your time with a dead last like me. I'll be fine on my own." He said and walked off leaving two stunned jounin behind surprised at his answer as Kakashi realized he really hadn't taught him a damn thing other than tree climbing. While for Sakura he had taught her genjutsus and basic medical jutsus and for Sasuke he had taught him two new fire jutsus and had improved his taijutsu a lot. He was broken out of his thoughts as Naruto stopped and turned around to say something.

"Oh yeah Kakashi, you're worse than scum." He said and walked off with his hands in his pockets leaving an ashamed jounin behind as his words cut deep within his heart and he looked at Ebisu who was looking at him worriedly seeing his sad face.

"Let him cool off Ebisu-sensei, he'll come around. He knows he needs the training for the finals. Meet him tomorrow alright?" he asked and Ebisu nodded as he walked to Sasuke's room and Naruto stormed away from the hospital towards training ground seven.

* * *

 **Training Ground Seven**

* * *

Naruto came to the training ground his mind ablaze with fury as he looked at the three training stumps and walked over to one and started punching and kicking it with what little taijutsu skills he had.

" _That bastard! The nerve of him to just toss me aside and focus on that emo teme. So what if he has powerful eyes I too have…"_ his thoughts and punches stops as his eyes widened and he kept his palms on the stump and his hair shadowed his eyes.

"What do I really have? No taijutsu skills, zero genjutsu skills, lousy chakra control, meagre ninjutsu skills with only three jutsus. The **Transformation, Substitution** and the **Shadow Clones**. That is all I really have, I don't even have the knowledge for the simple **Rope Escape Jutsu**. No one really bothered to teach me anyways, always pushing me out of classes. The tree climbing exercise is the only chakra control exercise I know anyways. How will I survive against Neji let alone win?" he whispered to himself as a tear dropped to the ground and he fell to his knees sliding down against the stump as realization dawned on him. He never noticed a pair of Sharingan eyes watching him from the trees and had been following him ever since the Hospital.

Izumi Uchiha sat on a branch in the trees watching the one who intrigued her the most break down in front of her. She was wearing a black cloak with red clouds over it and a straw hat covering her face. Her red glowing eyes watched as he tried to figure out what to do. She saw him take out a blank scroll and try to write the positives and negatives he had and what to improve on as she channelled chakra to her ears and heard his whispers.

"The negatives – taijutsu, genjutsu, chakra control, strategies for battles. Positives – **Shadow Clones** and… and…" he trailed off as he scrunched the brush in his hand as it snapped and he threw the scroll away to the side and balled his fists as they turned white and he stood up and started beating the tree mercilessly in fury.

"Yeah take this you stupid stump, it's all I'm good for anyways. It's all that I have really done until now!" he shouted as he didn't notice the small drops falling from his eyes and kept kicking and punching the tree as his knuckles bled and healed and it happened all over again. Izumi watched him take out all of his frustrations for an hour as he fell down to his knees breathing heavily and punched the ground weakly and stopped.

"Guess I'll have to bow down to that closet pervert again. At least I'll have something to do then. My pride died a long time ago anyways when I started taking all they threw at me with a stupid grin. It's not like I'm worth anything to anyone anyways." He whispered to himself as tears fell down on his knuckles and he broke down.

"Why am I a ninja anyways? What am I trying to prove? Who am I trying to prove? What am I?" he whispered to himself in sobs as his body trembled from the anguish he released after bottling it all up for all these years. Izumi watched as the boy with the will of iron and a heart of steel broke down in front of her. She had watched him from afar for all these years but never had she watched this. She knew he intrigued her a lot, that never give up attitude, taking everything the world threw at him with a goofy smile but it seemed even he had his limits. Her heart tore away as she watched his pain and anguish release for the world to see, the forest had become a lot quitter as his sobs and incoherent whispers echoed throughout the field.

She jumped off from the branch and started walking towards him. Taking slow and soundless steps to him as she reached the boy who was on his knees and looking at the ground and crouched down beside him as Naruto's neck snapped to the side and his eyes turned icy as he took out a kunai and fell back against the stump as he held it in front of him defensively. The tears all gone and his mask now fully up as he glared at her and saw her red Sharingan eyes and the similarities in her facial features to Sasuke and gasped as he realized who it was.

" _She is who Sasuke wants to kill, the biggest traitor to the leaf. The one who wiped out the entire Uchiha clan in a night on just a whim. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this now?"_ he thought to himself ashe glared at her trying to look confident with the kunai in front of him as she crawled a bit to him and ran her slender finger over his kunai and took it off softly by putting her finger in its ring and threw it to the side as she crawled closer to him. Naruto sat frozen at her actions and knew he had no way to do anything against her, so he decided to do what she wanted until he figured out a plan to escape, but his mind was at a blank from the exhaustion he had suffered over the past few hours. He was shell shocked as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of him and looked at him with her usual stoic face but he was surprised to see tear marks on her porcelain white skin and knew she must have been crying.

But why would the girl who killed off her whole clan on a whim cry like that. And he wondered what the hell she wanted with him? Not like he could escape her now anyways and Kakashi who was the only jounin he could ask for help was most probably long gone on his training trip with his prized pupil. He sat there gazing into those stoic onyx black eyes as she ran a finger tracing his tear marks and picked up a tear on her finger and looked at it curiously as she put the finger in her mouth and looked at him stoically. He looked on with wide eyes not all understanding a thing she was doing and couldn't even gather up the nerve to answer her.

"Why do you break down?" she asked softly in a stoic blank voice and he was surprised at her sudden question and didn't know how to answer. He gazed at her face closely and saw how beautiful she was. Her soft small pink lips, those wide onyx black eyes, her silky black raven hair tied in a low loose pony tail and those tear troughs on her cheeks that were really faint but accentuated her dimples on her cheek all the more.

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" he stuttered out in a shocked voice and cursed himself for showing his weakness against an enemy.

"How much have they made you suffer? To think they even broke your will and that innocent heart." She said in the same soft stoic voice and he looked at her wide eyed. Was she eavesdropping on his over the past few hours but just listened on as she continued.

"Do not lose yourself. You are mine and I will have you." She said in that same soft stoic voice and he looked at her with wide eyes. He was his and what did she mean she will have him? He voiced his questions out loud.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" he stuttered out not used to such proximity as she straddled his hips and looked at him closely with their noses touching. He could feel her soft rhythmic breaths and his own breathing became heavier.

"I have watched you for too long from the shadows. Don't lose yourself to them, you are mine and I will have you." She said repeating her words softly and traced his whiskers with her slender fingers gently rubbing them and he was stunned. She had been watching him for a really long time, and the way she said it was like she owned him like a possession or something. He couldn't find his voice as he gulped and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead from the intimate proximity she held and said nothing.

"These lips… has anyone ever kissed you?" she asked in that soft stoic voice and he shook his head a little hesitantly not finding his voice and for the life of him he couldn't understand the deadly girl in front of him holding him and talking to him like she owned him, wanted from him. She pierced his eyes with a soul piercing gaze making him shiver from those eyes that were looking at him as if she could see his soul. She tried to find any lies or deceit but found none as she moved her lips closer to his closing her eyes a bit and slowed down as their lips were only millimetres apart.

"These lips belong to me… just like you belong to me. No one will hurt or touch you… not while I am watching you…" she whispered softly and moved her lips closer closing the distance and pressed her lips to his softly and his eyes widened as he felt her lips on him and a moment later his eyes closed as his barriers dropped down and she let his wrists go and intertwined her fingers with his as he pressed his lips back against her engaging in the lip lock and she broke off a bit as she gave him really soft and small kisses on the lips again and again and broke off as he tried to kiss her back. She cupped his cheek softly and laid another small and soft kiss on his lips as she broke off and looked at him to see his eyes half open and glazed as she looked at him a but flushed with a faint pink blush on her face. Naruto didn't know what she wanted but he let his emotional barriers drop completely as she broke right through them, no one had ever been this close to her. And it felt good, really good. He didn't care who she was or what she wanted. All that mattered was the moment and how he felt so safe as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head to the valley of her breasts and held him close to her softly. She brushed his silky unruly blonde hair with her fingers and kept her cheek on the top of his head as he hugged her back and snuggled in her chest.

She held him close to her as his body trembled and his pain and anguish from the unfairness and the wat the villagers and everyone ignored him or treated him coldly came over him again. The feeling of shame that he once again had to bow down to that stupid jounin for training and how he was always pushed aside and felt so worthless as his barriers dropped when he felt her absorb it all in her. He didn't know what she wanted but in that moment as he cried in her arms, it was the first time he felt like someone truly cared. Truly cared if he lived or died, or if he was in pain and was there for him. He tightened his hold on her not wanting to let go, afraid she might disappear like a blissful dream and never come back and he'll be left alone. All alone, all over again. She held the trembling boy in her arms as she rubbed his head softly and let him take it all out as she felt the front of her cloak and the top and fishnet underneath get wet but she couldn't care less. He was in pain and she wouldn't let them break down what belonged to her and her alone.

She felt his arms go limp behind her and looked down to see as his breathing had softened and he had fallen asleep from the emotional drain of the day catching up with even his ungodly stamina. She hugged him tightly, burying his face in the valley of her breasts and disappeared in a flock of crows taking him with her.

* * *

 **At midnight**

* * *

 **Naruto's apartment**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes weakly as his body felt really weak from all the crying earlier and saw that he was in his apartment. He put his hands behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling and thunder rocked the skies as a storm brewed on the outside and he sighed tiredly.

"Maybe it was all just a dream. She was just a dream, who would to be with someone like me anyways. Now even my dreams make fun of me." He whispered to himself as a voice cut in through the echoes of the rain outside.

"It was all very real, I'm very real." Said a soft melodic voice as his eyes snapped open and he saw those same red glowing eyes sitting on a chair as he saw her face through the shine of the thunder and sat up. His back against the wall and looked at her wearily now coming to his senses and keeping his guard up. He watched as she stood up and dropped her cloak to the ground as he saw her black battle kimono coming up to her thighs with those loose sleeves and the way it perfectly hung on to her every curve. He watched her hourglass figure, her C cup breast, her wide hips, her well-toned legs and that beautiful face with those dangerous eyes as she walked towards him with a sway of her hips and crouched on his bed like a tigress crawling to his prey, stalking him slowly. Playing with him. He watched as she crawled nearer and nearer to him as he reached for his kunai and found his hip pouch and leg holster missing and threw a punch at the girl's face in a desperate attempt to keep her away as she slapped his punch away with the back of her hand with no effort whatsoever and grabbed his feet and pulled him down as he laid down on the bed with a yelp and she straddled him and pinned his wrists to the side.

He closed his eyes and held his head to the side in shame as a tear rolled down his eye. He really was worthless, couldn't even put up a good enough resistance to keep her away for a few moments and was now at her mercy, not able to make hand signs now. She saw his head to the side and the tears leaking from his tear ducts and frowned a bit. She brought his hands over his head and pinned them with one of hands tightly as he tried to wriggle out but to no avail. She put her free hand to his cheek cupping it and rubbed her tears away softly with her thumb and looked at him with a blank stoic face.

"Why are you crying? Am I hurting you?" she asked in a soft blank voice and he looked at her with watering eyes.

"What do you want with me? Why are you doing this? Stop playing with me. Do what you came to do, kill me. It's not like anyone would miss me anyways. Just be done with it already, this hurts more than physical pain." He said in contempt with tears streaming down his face and she kept her stoic face and wiped his tears away with her free hand gently.

"What hurts more that physical pain?" she asked softly and he glared at her icily as she saw the pure cold fury in his eyes and licked her lips. Yes, those were the eyes she loved, those determined fiery eyes with a fire like a volcano waiting to be erupted behind them.

"This. What you are doing, breaking through my emotional barriers and once you are done toying with me you'll cast me aside like trash. Like they all do when their purpose for doing it is done. The physical pain is nothing compared to what this causes." He said in contempt and her eyes hardened as she heard it.

"Who did that to you?" she asked icily and he looked at her not reading her unbridled fury and glared at her.

"Oh it has been done way too many times already, you aren't the first one to experiment this. The first was when I was at the orphanage. One of the matrons was really nice to me, I trusted her a lot. Then one night when all kids were asleep, she took me to the basement pantry and her real colours came out…" he said in a choked voice and she listened intently. "… she locked it and her face turned to one of disgust and anger. I was confused, I didn't understand it then. I was a mere small child unaware of these things. Then the beating came…" he said and her hold on his wrists tightened as he continued wincing a bit. "… it hurt a lot, I don't know how long it lasted but it must have been hours since I eventually numbed out from pain and that takes a lot of time for someone like me. But it was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart. The betrayal, those words she spoke cut deeper than any knives she tried to carve me with. She threw me out of the orphanage that night after knowing I wasn't easy to kill so she got rid of me. A part of my innocence died that night." He recited the night as she listened to his words intently with pursed lips, her Sharingan blazing with anger and cold fury.

"So do what you came to do, I can endure anything you can dish out at me. Nothing you try will be new, I've seen them all and faced them with a smile after that night. Months of staying on the streets with enduring the hatred lets you learn the endurance of pain. So kill me and be done with it. It will take far too long to break me." He said venomously and her eyes softened as her Sharingan faded out and she rubbed his cheek softly.

"If I wanted to kill you the you would have been dead already and I have been nothing but kind to you. If I had to torture you I would have taken you with me to a torture chamber and started already and trust me I know a lot of ways around that." She said softly and he looked at her confused and a little vulnerable then.

"Then what do you want with me?" he asked in a vulnerable voice and her heart ached at his lost face and she looked at him with her onyx black eyes and lowered her face to his, her open silky raven hair covering him from one side as she looked at him deeply.

"I want you…" she whispered and he looked at her confused as she continued. "… I have watched you for a long time now. You never ending will, that heart of gold, your perseverance and endurance, that innocence even after all those things they did to you. Yes, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Remember it, you are mine and I will have you." She whispered softly in that stoic voice running her fingers on his whiskers and now he was becoming scared. It was happening again, she was breaking through his emotional restraints and he couldn't stop her. His body trembled in fright as she looked at him intently.

"Please don't do this. Let me go, what have I done to you? I've never harmed anyone, why do you all do this to me? Please I'll do whatever you want just stop this." He said vulnerably on the verge of breaking down as she cupped his cheek and brought his gaze to her.

"Stop what?" she asked softly and he snapped as tears streamed down his eyes and his fury overtook him.

"CARING! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE, THEY ALL DO IT LIKE THAT AND WHEN THEY ARE DONE THEIR TRUE COLOURS EMERGE. STOP IT…" he was cut off as she pressed his lips to her softly and he stopped struggling and went putty in her arms as he pressed his lips back softly and she broke off and started laying soft and really small kisses on his lips. She saw his vulnerable wide cerulean blue eyes looking at her with a scared curious gaze and she smiled at the innocence behind those deep pools. She traced his whiskers with her finger gently.

"I care…" she said and he was now even more scared as he trembled and she put her forehead on his gazing deeply into those eyes. "… I will always care…" she continued as she kissed his cheek softly cupping it. "… I always have…" she said softly kissing both his eyes away of those tears. "…and I always will…" she said softly kissing his lips and he looked at her with those vulnerable cerulean blue eyes and bit his lip.

"Really?" he whispered in a vulnerable voice and she smiled and nodded a bit and he gaze into her eyes for any form of deceit but found none.

"But why?" he asked softly deciding to give her a chance, the last time he would open his heart to someone. She smiled as their foreheads were touching and she was rubbing his cheek affectionately.

"Because I love you." She whispered and his eyes widened as she let his wrists go and he brought his trembling hands to her waist and hugged her hesitantly. Then suddenly he wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her neck and held her close to him.

"One more time. I'll trust you, one last time I will open my heart to you, please don't break my trust or I'll lose myself this time…" he said in a scared voice and she smiled and pulled him closer in a hug and nodded.

"I won't. You're mine forever and ever. No one else will touch you except me, I won't let them hurt you anymore…" she said softly and he nodded in her neck and held her close to him as she sat on his lap rubbing his hair softly and affectionately.

"Why have you come now?" he asked and she smiled as she kept his head to her.

"I was going to wait until the finals were up, but after seeing you starting to break down I decided it was time. This village has been hiding things from you your whole life. You don't know who you really are yet." She said softly and he looked at her as she met his curious innocent eyes for the first time had he let her mask completely drop and that made her happy.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly and she smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"They've hidden your origins, your inheritance, your legacies and your bloodline." She said and his eyes widened as he looked at her pleadingly.

"You know about my parents?" he asked desperately hoping for her to say yes and she nodded as he smiled brightly and took her hands in his own.

"Please tell me, I'll do anything you want me to." He said pleadingly and she looked at him curiously.

"Anything?" she asked suspiciously and he nodded.

"Yes anything you want and if I can do it then I will, just tell me." He said and she looked at him curiously.

"That is a big thing to say…" she was cut off as he tightened his hold on her hands and she looked in his hardened eyes.

"What do you want from me? Name it." He said and she smiled as she rubbed his cheek softly and he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Come with me…" she said softly and he looked at her curiously not understanding what she meant. She understood his confusion and continued. "…leave this village, come with me and I'll tell you everything, your origins, get you your inheritance and unseal your bloodline. Be mine, stay with me forever and you can get all of that." She said softly and his eyes widened at her words and he smiled and nodded.

"When you say be yours, what do you mean? What am I to you?" he asked innocently and she smiled.

"You are everything to me, you are my life and you are mine and I will have you one way or another. I love you and I am willing to go through any means to get you." She said and he nodded as he looked down and fiddled a bit.

"Am I the only one you want or…" he was cut off as she put her fingers on his lips and gave him a smile.

"I am a girl that always gets what she wants. And I go through any means to get what I have my eye on. You are the only one I want in my life and I will have you. I really love you and only you." She said softly as the thunder echoed outside shining their faces and Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forwards slowly as he moved his lips closer to hers stopping millimetres away as she felt his breath on her lips and shivered from the sensation.

"I'm yours, forever and ever." He whispered as the thunder shone through the window and he pressed his lips to her and she pressed hers back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she captured his top lip in between hers and sucked on it softly as he ran his hands on her waist, feeling her every curve. He didn't know why he was trusting her so much but just something about her made him feel to want to hold her and kiss her and never let go. She licked his top lip with her tongue softly grabbed between her lips and he groaned a bit in pleasure not knowing how it felt so good as he let her do what she pleased not having any idea what to do as the thunder echoed and she pushed him down by his chest and laid down on him and kept kissing his lips softly never moving too far with her tongue as she felt his innocent attempts at kissing her back and let him be comfortable as she kept kissing his lips like that for fifteen minutes and broke off a bit flushed with a rosy pink blush and Naruto was blushing himself as he looked at her lovingly and for the first time cupped her cheek and she leaned into is hand closing her eyes.

"When do we leave Izumi-chan?" he whispered and she smiled liking the way he had called her and kissed his swollen lip with a small soft kiss and rubbed his cheek.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Tonight hold me in your arms." She said softly and he smiled and nodded as he wrapped her up in his arms and buried his face in her neck as she hugged him and sighed in content and both closed their eyes letting the sleep take over.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the completely rewritten chapter of the story. I've changed it and gave it a complete overhaul making the pairings remain the same. So why did Izumi kill off her clan, what will happen to Naruto as he leaves everything behind on a whim completely putting his heart in her hands? What does the future await him? Well if you want to keep reading it further then hit that review button and tell me what you think alright. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Rise of the Namikaze**

* * *

 **NOTE : Completely rewritten and overhauled from the ground up. Please give it another read before moving on because the plot has been changed completely to give it a new angle and not the same previous neglect fic angle.**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Naruto's apartment**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn as the first sunrays of the day hit him and he saw the clear sky and smiled. He saw the birds chirping and the fresh water droplets on the trees and opened the window as he felt the fresh breeze of nature hit his face and smile taking in the scent of the wet mud and nature. It felt so refreshing to him. He always loved the rain, it was the only time everyone was inside and he could roam around with no one glaring and he never caught a cold so that was a bonus too. Then the events of the night came rushing back to him as he gazed at his empty bed and was confused. Where had she gone off to? Had she left him? Was it all just a ploy? No that couldn't be. He stood up and walked to the door of the bedroom and opened it walking into the kitchen as he saw Izumi standing there in her black battle kimono, her hair flowing freely down her waist and she was cooking as he felt the smell of eggs and rice hit his nose and he smiled as he walked behind her stealthily.

Izumi smirked as she felt him try to get behind her sneakily, he had already been discovered the moment he stepped in but she let him think she was unaware and see what he wanted to do. She tossed the omelettes on top of the rice she had prepared and poured some soy sauce over the two plates. It was the only thing she could find to cook except ramen and that wasn't something that could be had for breakfast she mused. She wanted to see if he might attack her, but was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to a firm chest as she smiled and leaned back melting in his arms and Naruto kept his chin on her shoulder and their cheeks touched as she rubbed it softly making him smile.

"Ohayo Izumi-chan." He whispered and she smiled.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." She whispered back and he smiled at the affectionate name and his one opened as he saw the two plates and was surprised as they looked so good and she had made do with what little he had in his kitchen to cook. He couldn't cook so he never bought anything more than the barest minimum. He smiled at the thought of someone cooking for him and to have someone eat with him. It all felt so new and so… nice. She turned around in his arms and buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. It felt good to hold him like this she mused as she felt his warmth overtake her. She broke off the hug and picked the plate as she set them down on the table and Naruto sat down clapping his hands happily at his first homemade breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" he said and broke off his chopsticks and stopped as he saw Izumi standing there with her hands on her hip and a blank look on her face. He chuckled nervously not knowing what he did wrong.

"Umm it's a nice morning isn't it Izumi-chan." He said lamely trying to see what she was made about as she kept staring at him blankly and he looked down in sadness.

"I'm sorry I don't really know what to do with a girl when she makes you breakfast. If there is something you want me to do, tell me. I don't really have much social skills." He said and she lowered her hands and smiled as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer by her waist.

"When a girl makes you a breakfast for the first time, you have to pull her to your lap and feed her." She said softly and he blushed and nodded as he picked the plate up and started feeding her and she ate happily. This was what she had always wanted, to have her blonde whiskered faced baka to feed her as she would eat happily and now he was hers and she wouldn't let him go no matter what she thought as she fed him back. She finished feeding him as she kept the dishes in the sink and walked back to him as she picked up her cloak and put it on and Naruto stood up as he wondered what she was up to.

"Come its time." She said stoically and he nodded hesitantly wondering if he really was making the right choice. Izumi watched his face of nervousness and hesitation as his eyes roamed about and he wondered what to do. She walked up to him and rubbed his cheek softly as she held his hand in her own and held it to her heart.

"Trust me, you'll be much happier than this hell hole and I will love you more than anything in the world." She said softly and as he heard that soft melodic voice all his doubts vanished and he nodded as he started to go to his room to pack his things up when she caught his wrist and he looked at her curiously wondering what she was thinking.

"Don't. You don't need anything, everything will be taken care of…" she said softly in her stoic voice and he nodded as she gave a slight pull to his wrist gaining another curious look from him.

"Come closer." She said softly and he nodded and took a couple of steps closer and she knew he didn't understand her as she came closer to him and hugged him tightly as Naruto blushed and felt a strange pull on his body and his head spun and they disappeared in a flock of crows.

* * *

 **Outside the village walls…**

* * *

Izumi and Naruto came outside the village walls and Naruto took one last look back at the village, especially at the Hokage Monument on the Fourth's face and smiled sadly.

" _It was just never meant to be."_ He thought and Izumi saw his sad look and knew what he was thinking as she turned his face around so he gazed into her eyes.

"Believe me they don't deserve you. After you find out about the darkness lurking in that pathetic spit of land they call the strongest of the shinobi villages, you'll be disgusted by it with your very being." She said softly rubbing his cheek and he nodded as she jumped on the next branch and he followed her as he felt free, free from everything. Every responsibility, the hatred of the people, no more trying to make anyone acknowledge him, no more pressures. He was his own person now and the thought of such freedom made him happy as well as the fact that someone in his life really loved him now he thought gazing at the jumping raven haired girl's back.

He didn't know why he made such a rash decision trusting a complete strange girl and giving up everything he had worked so hard for. But yesterday after his own sensei threw him aside he just didn't want to be there for anyone anymore and if the old man was really hiding things from him like he had long since suspected for whatever reason, then he didn't have a man single regret about doing it. He suddenly decided to ask what was going through his head.

"So Izumi-chan where are we going?" he asked and she nodded expecting the question already.

"We are going to the River country's base my organization has." She said and he was surprised as he heard the word organization.

"Organization?" he asked and she nodded not looking back.

"Yes, the Akatsuki. We are a mercenary group completely made up of S-class rogue ninja. Our sole purpose is to collect the nine bijuu and extract them for a purpose known only to our leaders." She said stoically and he stopped dead in his tracks as she too stopped seeing his stunned face and was confused.

"Is that why you brought me here, just to extract the Kyuubi from me?" he asked as his voice sounded hurt and his eyes held a look of betrayal and her eyes widened as she jumped closer to him and he stepped back as she looked at him hurt when he did that.

"No believe me Naruto-kun I brought you with me because I truly love you." She said softly taking a step closer as he stepped back and a tear rolled down his eye from the pain of betrayal he felt.

"I know what happens when a bijuu is extracted from the host. Kakashi-sensei told me after the wave mission when I accidentally used its power. The host dies… so I was just a pawn to you, a means to an end like all others." He said and she shook her head as she kept stepping forward and he took a step back with each of her steps as tears streamed down his eyes.

"I trusted you, really thought you loved me and wanted me for who I am. I gave up everything, my village, my dream, my future…and …" he choked as she looked at him sadly and he hit the bark of the tree as he stopped and said the last thing. "… my heart." He said softly and she stood in front of him and hugged him as he tried to wriggle out of her grip but she held him firmly and kissed his lips softly as he struggled and kissed him on the neck as his struggles ceased when he felt her soft lips on his neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer as he hugged her back hesitantly and cried.

"Why?" he asked and she kissed his forehead softly and cupped his cheeks making him look into her eyes and pecked him as she wiped his tears off with her thumb.

"I never betrayed you Naruto-kun, if I wanted to I never would have told you the truth and brought you back forcefully or kept you in the blind until the extraction…" she said softly and he nodded hesitantly with a sniffle understanding her point as she continued with a small smile.

"If you resisted then we would have extracted the whole bijuu from you, but even then I wouldn't have let it happen to you…" she said and he nodded in her neck as she kissed his cheek softly rubbing his hair with her slender fingers. "… but now that you've come with me and accepted my deal, I'll make sure you are completely safe." She said and he looked at her confused as she smiled and pecked her blonde baka and smiled.

"Since we are collecting all of the bijuu, eight complete bijuus and one with almost with enough chakra with all of them combined their plans can make do if they extract almost eight tails worth of its chakra and leaving enough to let you live normally and the Kyuubi to regain its chakra. Then after a year when it regains another tail back they'll extract it and then you are completely free from their clutches…" she said softly and he nodded with a sniff making her smile. "… and completely into mine." She said softly with a giggle and he chuckled too and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back happily.

"Alright now let's go and cross the Fire nation's borders before the village finds out about your disappearance and sends teams to retrieve you. I don't want to deal with those nuisances for now." She said and he nodded as they broke off each other's arms and started jumping through the trees as Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with her and she looked at him curiously and he smiled.

"Let's get this over with." He said and she nodded then frowned as he was confused.

"Naruto-kun the extraction will hurt… a lot and it will take almost three days of constant pain." She said worriedly and he chuckled.

"Don't worry I have a really high pain tolerance, I'll be fine." He said and she nodded with a smile as they jumped towards the Valley of the End and towards Fire country's borders.

* * *

 **Valley of the End**

* * *

Naruto stopped as he stepped upon Hashirama's head and Izumi looked at him confused as he gazed back to the Land of Fire nervously.

" _This is it. There is no turning back once I cross these borders. I'll be completely on her mercy and a fugitive rogue nin for the leaf village. Do I really want this?"_ he thought as he gazed at Izumi watching him intently. This was his final decision to make. She wouldn't stop him on whatever he decided. She watched as his nervous gaze turned to her and she looked at him hurt as he took a step back and then another. Naruto waited for her to stop him to see if she would force him and saw her making no move just standing there looking at him sadly and his heart tore away at her hurt gaze and he stop and looked at her confused.

"Why don't you stop me?" he asked and she smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It isn't my decision for you to come with me and agree with my plans. My organization's plans will hurt a lot of people and it is your decision if you want to come. I won't force you." She said softly and he gazed at her for any signs of deceit and found none.

"Don't you want me to come with you, don't you love me then if I turn back?" he asked and she smiled at him with a confident smirk.

"Oh don't worry about that, I told you I am a girl that gets what she wants and you are on the top of my list. I will have you rest assured my love. If not today then later but you'll be with me and no one else, of that you can be sure of." She said and he nodded hesitantly wondering what to do as she continued.

"Ask yourself what you want. The village, the people's glares, backstabbing friends, their lies of your origins and keeping you from your inheritance…" she said as he looked down fiddling trying to find a counter to her words but found none as she continued. "Or the truths of your inheritance and origins, your bloodline that has been sealed from you so that they could keep you under their thumb, freedom from their monopolies and…" she continued as she raised a hand. "… my heart that belongs to you, now and always." She said and he teared up not knowing what to do as he stared at her smiling face and then back to the land as she raised her hand for him to take with an open palm gesturing for him to come to her.

"Come with me, follow your heart Naruto-kun. I promise you, you'll find happiness like none before." She said softly and he raised his hand and took one last glance at the Land of Fire as she watched him with a small smile when he put his hand in hers and she pulled him close to her and brought his ear close to her ear.

"Yes, you've made the right choice believe me my love. Now you're mine and I'm yours, you'll find everything you've searched for, the truths, the power, the respect and…" she said softly as she put her forehead to his with a smile. "… and love." She whispered softly and gave him a small kiss and he nodded as she turned around and jumped to the next head with a long jump, hand in hand with him over the head of Madara Uchiha and he looked back at the Land of Fire and then forwards with a smile as they jumped the borders.

" _Alright I've made my decision, whatever happens next is on me and me alone."_ He thought gazing at her back and jumped with her to River country as the day fell and they stopped in a clearing a day away from the hidden base as they walked to a clearing beside a river and Naruto sat down by the riverside gazing at the slow streaming water with a small smile wondering what awaited him. Izumi sat beside him and snuggled to his side as she put her head on is shoulder kissing his neck softly with a smile as he giggled feeling her breath on his neck and she watched him with an amuse smile and he blushed in embarrassment.

"So my kiss makes you chuckle?" she asked stoically in a soft voice and he thought he had offended her as she straddled him and pinned him to the ground and looked at him with soul piercing eyes deciding to tease him a bit as he looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry it's just that… ahh…" he grunted as she placed her lips on his neck and he felt pleasure rock through his body like no other and she smiled hearing his grunt and nibbled his ear in her teeth softly and whispered.

"Don't apologize that innocence of yours is what I love the most, it entrances me…" she whispered and he shivered as she blew her breath in his ear softly and kissed and licked it and he melted in her arms, completely at her mercy and she smiled and stopped as she kissed his lips softly and looked at him lovingly. Her flowing hair covering a part of his face.

"But you give in way too easily love, why don't you try and go further?" she asked softly rubbing his whiskers and he looked at her confused.

"But I kissed you before right?" he asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes but that kiss was only a lip lock, why don't you go further? Am I not pretty enough for you?" she asked softly and he looked at her confused and lost.

"No, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met Izumi-chan…" he said making her blush a bit as he continued. "But what do you mean go further, I kissed you on the lips right? Should I kiss you on the neck too like you did with me?" he asked innocently and she sat there gazing at him wide eyed.

"Naruto have you ever relieved yourself?" she asked and he looked at her with a blush.

"Hey I go to the bathroom every day, I'm human too you know and everybody has to freshen up." He said and she sighed. He was getting it wrong.

"No Naruto I meant sexually, didn't you attend sex-ed at the Academy?" she asked trying to make her point and he shook his head making her confused. It was mandatory for everyone to attend it even if they missed it they had to be taught.

"No, the teachers made me stand out in many classes, I guess that was one of them, I heard some students talking about it and they were making funny faces now that I remember it. Was it really important?" he asked and she looked at him shocked. He was an orphan so he didn't have anyone to tell him that besides the instructors. But then why didn't the Hokage…

Her thoughts trailed off as realization dawned on her face and her eyes hardened in anger.

" _Those bastards didn't want his bloodline or heritage to fall into his hands before they had him under their complete control and loyalty. They didn't even let the innocent boy let go off his urges, maybe that is why he has always been so impulsive. And he never even realized what it meant to be with a girl all these years."_ She thought as her eyes softened when she gazed into those worried innocent pools and kissed him softly.

"Naruto that is a very important lesson for everyone…" she said and he nodded and looked at her curiously. "Can you teach me if it is so important then?" he asked innocently and she smiled and nodded.

"Naruto do you know how babies are made?" she asked and he nodded proudly with a smile and she was surprised as she motioned for him to go on.

"Of course I do. I figured it out myself you know…" he said making her more curious as to the story behind it. "…when a girl and boy get married they kiss…" he said and she nodded not really knowing where he was going with it when he continued. "… that is a special kind of a kiss that makes babies come into this world with those magic words the priest says." He said proudly and she looked at his proud smile and his innocent eyes and a giggle escaped her lips as she giggled softly in her hand and shook her head in amusement as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh my Naru-kun, you're too innocent for this world my love…" she said giggling and hugging him tightly with a smile and he didn't understand what she meant.

"Did I get it wrong? I'm not really smart I know that." he asked sadly and she shook her head with a smile.

"No my love you got it almost right, you just skipped a few points. I'll tell you about them later alright?" she asked softly and he nodded with a smile and she smiled. She wanted to keep that innocence for a while longer before she introduced him to the pleasure filled world of nature.

"And there is a different type of kiss too you know…" she said capturing his lips and he was confused wondering what she meant as he felt her tongue licking his bottom lip softly and gasped as she smirked and pushed her tongue in his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise.

" _Her tongue is in my mouth and it… it… feels so good… she tastes like vanilla…_ " he thought closing his eyes as he tried to push her soft tongue out and she dominated his innocent attempt and was happy at his innocence as she explored his mouth to her satisfaction and broke off with a trail of saliva between them as she gazed at his heavily blushing face and glazed eyes as she hugged him tightly and wrapped him up in her arms.

"Did you like it?" she asked softly brushing his hair and he nodded in her neck as he held her tightly by her waist making her smile. He wondered how he felt so good instead of creeped out but thought it was because he did it with her. They stayed like that for a few moments as Naruto asked her a question.

"Izumi-chan how long have you known me?" he asked and she smiled as she looked at his curious face.

"You remember your seventh birthday when that mob tried to circle you?" she asked and he nodded as he remembered an ANBU saving her, the only one who ever cared and his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"You're weasel!?" he asked in shock and she looked at him surprised that he had remembered, it had been a long time.

"Hai I'm weasel, I'm glad you remembered…" she said and he nodded with a smile. " …hai you were the one who did the most for me during those days, the other ANBU just did their duties and left me alone but you took care of me, I always wondered where you disappeared to now I know…" he said and she nodded with a smile.

"I watched you from afar during my ANBU days and tried to help you as much as I could by getting you groceries and books and scroll for the Academy." She said softly and he nodded in surprise now knowing who it was that put them there.

"I joined the Akatsuki after I heard their goals and tried to find a way to get you off their hooks and finally found this solution…" she said and he nodded with a shocked face. She had joined that organization just for him?

"Why do you care for me so much? Why go so far for someone like me?" he asked and she smiled as she brushed his hair off his forehead.

"I've watched you fall down and fail again and again. The way everyone ignored you and treated you but you endured no matter what they did still vowing to protect them. You intrigued me and I kept watching you and over the years I didn't even realize when I fell for you. I've kept my eye on you from afar ensuring your safety for many years waiting for the chance to get you out of the village. I had planned on taking you out after the finals of the Chunin Exams when things were to cool down a bit but when I saw you breaking down like that, I couldn't help it. It tore me up to see you like that and I had to just take you in my arms." She said softly and he hugged her as he listened to the fondness in her voice as she spoke of him and the breaking voice at the ned and it made him happy that she cared. Then he remembered his promise at the last of the second round and looked down in sadness as she looked at him confused.

"I promised Hinata that I would defeat her brother in the finals…" he said and her eyes grew cold at her mention. She had seen her stalking him during her ANBU and never once had she picked a finger to help him always just watching him and she felt jealousy at the concern his voice held for her. "… but I have broken my promise to her now." He said sadly and she smiled a little to assure him.

"What is she to you?" she asked curiously and Naruto looked at her surprised and thought of the shy and weird girl and smiled a little.

"She is the only one I could really consider a friend, she tried to help in the first round by letting me cheat of her…" he said and her eyes grew icier as she heard him list his points. "… and she was the only who never belittled or made fun of me you know, but she is really weird always turns red when I even look at her and faints if I get too close, she has a strange disease I think but she is a friend." He said and she smiled at his obliviousness and asked.

"A friend you say?" she asked inquisitively and he nodded with a smile.

"Hai she's a good friend." He said with a nod and she smiled and nodded or else there would have been one less Hyuga in the world if she tried to make her stay away from him.

"Izumi-chan when you say you love me you really mean it right?" he asked and she looked surprised at his question and nodded with a smile.

"So how do you know when you are in love?" he asked about the concept so foreign to him and she smiled and rubbed his cheek softly.

"When the person attracts you, you think about him/her all day and night, he/she is the only person you can imagine spending your life with, makes you feel comfortable and your heart warm and makes you feel safe and intrigues you, that is what love is to me." She said and he nodded listening to her words.

"Then I think I love you Izumi-chan." He said and her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him in disbelief. "You make me feel all those things and I left everything behind for you even though I haven't known you for long. You make me feel warm and fuzzy in my tummy when you hold me or kiss me, it feels really good you know…" he said and she smiled listening to his innocent answers curiously. "I feel safe with you and you make me trust you though we haven't known each other for long and I don't know anything about you other than the fact that you killed your clan and spared your brother who wants to kill you with a passion, I still don't feel scared of you in the slightest." He said and she smiled and pecked him softly and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you too my blonde baka, now sleep in my arms." She said softly and he nodded and snuggled in her arms and cuddled up to her as he fell asleep and she gazed at his peaceful sleeping face with a smile.

"Yes, we are meant for each other my blonde lovable goofball. I'm yours while you are mine, the world be damned." She whispered and slept with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter and once again the story has undergone a complete overhaul so please re-read the first chapter again. And if you are wondering about Izumi's obsession, yes it is there and she has some issues. But after massacring a whole clan who doesn't? So if you like it and want to keep reading it then review it. So until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Rise of the Namikaze**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 **River Country Forest**

* * *

Naruto woke up snuggled to something warm and smiled a little and snuggled more sleepily as heard a soft giggled and his eyes fluttered open. He gazed at the amused smile of Izumi and blushed as his face was buried in her chest and jumped back and started muttering incoherent apologies as she giggled more but he was too flustered to hear them.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I w-was s-sleeping and… d-didn't k-now…" he muttered dumbly and was cut off as Izumi pressed her lips on his softly and he closed his eyes and hugged her as she broke off and hugged him, burying his face in her neck.

"You don't need to apologize to me my love. You did nothing wrong and I quite enjoyed it, didn't you?" she asked and he nodded in her neck, too embarrassed from her words to say anything as she brushed his hair softly and broke off the hug as she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his nose softly making him blush.

"Now come on let's go, there's a small teahouse nearby, we'll have breakfast and then reach the hideout of Akatsuki." She said softly in her stoic voice and he nodded as they dusted themselves off and stood up as Izumi put her cloak on nicely and Naruto tightened his jacket as they took to the trees and stopped at a teahouse as they took their seats and the owner of the teahouse came.

"Can I get you something?" he asked and Izumi nodded at the man stoically.

"Two orders of Dango and some red bean soup." She said stoically and the man nodded with a smile and went in to get their orders.

"So Izumi-chan what am I to do once we get there?" he asked and she smiled at him and held his hand in her rubbing it softly with her thumb.

"You have to do nothing. The preparations for the extraction will take some time, we just have to make you meet them and let them know that you have agreed to help them and they will take you off their list completely and you'll be free for now." She said softly and he smiled and nodded as the man came with their food and they ate in comfortable silence as Izumi paid for the meal and left a good tip and both left towards the hideout that was only a couple of hours away now.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Konohagakure no sato…**

* * *

Kakashi had been called back to the village from the training trip and dragged back in a jiffy by two teams of the Hokage's personal ANBU guard. Sasuke had moaned and bitched about being disturbed in his training but the ANBU had shut him up with a chop to the neck and had plopped him on their shoulder surprising Kakashi. All they had told him was that he was to report to the Hokage at the earliest convenience and they would drop Sasuke home and Kakashi had agreed hearing the seriousness in their voice and was now walking through the streets of the village to the Hokage tower wondering what could be so important to call him back from such an important training trip so abruptly.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door to the office already told by the receptionist that the Hokage was waiting for him as he entered after getting a 'come in' and saw Ebisu there and eye smiled at the man but was stunned to see Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin standing there back in the village after so many years.

"Ah Kakashi we were waiting for you." Said Hiruzen with his usual grandfatherly smile and Kakashi nodded seeing Jiraiya standing there gazing outside the window with his arms crossed and his back to him and Ebisu looking at him as he eye smiled at the man.

"So Ebisu-sensei how has Naruto been doing? I hope he isn't giving you much trouble." He said and the temperature in the room dropped as Jiraiya turned to him leaking killing intent and shivered seeing the cold fury in his eyes. Ebisu gulped as he saw the tense thick air and sighed in relief as Hiruzen held a hand up to Jiraiya telling him to calm down, who just huffed and turned to the window again. Hiruzen gazed at Ebisu and the man nodded turning to Kakashi and spoke.

"Umm Kakashi-san, Naruto hasn't been training with me…" he said and Kakashi looked at the man surprised. "Oh is he still angry at that. It's a surprise Naruto isn't the one to hold a grudge." He said and again shivered as Jiraiya's knuckles were clenched and his killing intent came back full force and Ebisu spoke up before the volatile man blew up and flattened the scarecrow.

"Umm no Kakashi-san you see as you told me, I tried to find Naruto the next day and couldn't find him anywhere. So I went to his home after taking the address from Hokage-sama…" and Hiruzen nodded confirming the truth as Ebisu continued. "… but he didn't answer the door so I left thinking he was still angry…" he said and Kakashi nodded, he himself would have done the same not to aggravate the blonde anymore as Ebisu continued. "…so I went yesterday and the results were the same and I grew worried but let it be for the day to let him cool off…" he said and now Kakashi too was surprised that he had been so angry so he must have just agreed today he mused when Ebisu continued his tale. "…but the same thing happened today too…" he said and Kakashi's eye widened as he looked at Hiruzen who gave him a nod and Ebisu spoke up. "… so I went to the Hokage and he told me to check and ask the Ramen stand owners since he considers them family. They told me he hadn't visited them at all and they too were growing worried…" he said and now Kakashi was worried. Three days without Ichiraku's was hell to the blonde he knew that as he turned to Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama let's break down the door or enter forcefully…" he said and Hiruzen cut him off.

"We have already done that Kakashi, he is not at his home or anywhere in this village for that matter…" he said and Kakashi's eye widened in horror as Jiraiya spoke up.

"The barrier and sensory team has confirmed that his chakra hasn't been in their senses for almost nearly three days for now and he is not anywhere near the village for that matter. Three days ago the village was infiltrated too…" he said and Kakashi gave him his rapt attention and Jiraiya spoke in a blank tone. "… the village guard at one of the breach points was found in a genjutsu laying there asleep. It was a genjutsu that could only be used by a wielder of the Sharingan, only by an Uchiha…" he said and realization dawned on Kakashi as Jiraiya continued. "… the man has specified he saw the Sharingan and a girl with a black cloak with red cloaks over them that did this. That girl was Izumi Uchiha…" he said and now Kakashi was starting to connect the dots as the coincidences were too much now but Jiraiya continued. "… she came into the village and got into a meeting with Naruto apparently at training ground seven as a miniscule amount of her chakra residue was there…" he said and Kakashi was fearing for the worst. He himself wasn't a match for her let alone his genin when he wasn't with him. "… then she went to his apartment and both spent the night there together. The Inuzukas have found traces of scents of pheromones and Naruto's and Izumi's scent on his bed quite heavy which means they shared the bed for the night." He said and Kakashi stood there with his jaw on the ground as he listened to the analysis and Jiraiya turned around and glared at him.

"She seduced him when he was in pain and took him with her. You Kakashi have apparently handed Naruto to the hands of the Akatsuki…" he said and Kakashi stood there numb from the information as he spoke up from years of experience the question flowed right out.

"What's the Akatsuki?" he asked and Jiraiya clenched his fist as his jaw was shut and Hiruzen spoke up.

"It is a criminal organization with S-ran rogue-nin as their members. There are nine current members with Izumi Uchiha a current member and Orochimaru of the Densetsu Sannin a former member. They all wear black cloaks with red clouds over them and their goal is collecting the power of all the nine of the bijuu…" he said and Kakashi turned pale as a sheet hearing their names and their purpose as he was suddenly pinned to the wall by the throat courtesy of a furious Jiraiya as his killing intent filled the room.

"YOU DAMN CYCLOPS HAVE HANDED MY GODSON AND THE NINE TAILS IN THE HANDS OF THE AKATSUKI JUST BECAUSE YOU FAVOURED THAT DAMNED UCHIHA BRAT!" he shouted and Kakashi gulped as he saw the righteous fury in his eyes and then his words clicked in.

"G-god-d-son?" he stuttered out as Jiraiya's glare intensified and his mind again connecting dots, blonde hair cerulean blue eyes, that same round and chubby face with the hyperactive personality and realization dawned on his face and his jaw dropped to the ground in horror as Hiruzen had already motioned Ebisu to go out and sealed the room.

"Yes Kakashi Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own son that night. Naruto's full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Said Hiruzen rubbing his temples and Kakashi was shocked beyond belief.

"But sensei's son died that night, I thought you gave him Kushina-sama's name just to commemorate…" he was cut off as Jiraiya spoke up.

"Minato's enemies would have stopped at nothing to assassinate him if the truths were revealed. We didn't have the manpower then to…" this time he was cut off as Kakashi spoke up.

"But we have had the man power for the past seven years, why wasn't it revealed then?" he asked and Jiraiya and Hiruzen shared a look and Kakashi watched them confused as Hiruzen spoke up.

"Minato sealed and left his entire fortune to Naruto, the same with Kushina. The entire Namikaze compounds are accessible only to Naruto and him alone and the Uzumaki clan fortune is sealed away in Uzushiogakure's ruins, that too only accessible by someone with the blood of the royal family of the Uzumaki clan…" he said and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked suspiciously and Hiruzen sighed as Jiraiya spoke up.

"Kakashi when those two fortunes combine, the Uchiha's look like a ryo note in front of them. Naruto is the sole heir to them and the village could benefit…" he was cut off as Kakashi understood everything.

"The village wanted his fortune and for that they hid it until they were sure he was completely loyal to the village isn't that right?" he asked and Hiruzen and Jiraiya winced as he slapped the truth in their faces and nodded as Kakashi looked down in shame.

"I have disrespected my own sensei's son and legacy and left him alone and now he is in the clutches of those monsters who must be doing god knows what with him. But why weren't you there if you knew all the truths then?" he asked to Jiraiya who looked down in shame this time.

"I had my spy network to run and I didn't want to be tied down to raising a child. Plus, with me so close to him everyone would have connected the dots to his heritage." He said and Kakashi nodded. He himself had no right to say anything to the man he mused after what he did to ignore the kid, the Fourth's son or not.

"We should send hunter-nin's then maybe they could catch him…" he was cut off as Jiraiya shook his head.

"It's of no use, they have at least a two-day lead and that is enough to cross the borders of the Fire country with ease and Izumi knows every patrol squad's routes to fool them and leave without a trace quite easily. Naruto is most probably out of Fire country to god knows where. And the biggest thing was he left of his own free will. There were no signs of struggle in the training grounds or the apartment and they spent the night together in a single bed so she had his full cooperation making it much easier to escape. She was the best ANBU captain this village ever produced before she went rogue, they are long gone from the borders by now." He said and Kakashi nodded seeing the logic.

"What now then?" he asked and Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked at each other and nodded.

"We will keep it a secret until the finals of the chunin exams are over. The reveal of such a big news can cause some disturbance and we don't need that for the finals. We shall put a bounty on him to be captured and brought back alive to have most of the hunters on his tail. Keep it a secret until then." Said Hiruzen and the both of them nodded and left. Hiruzen sighed and looked at the village wondering if he did make the right choice to favour the village over Naruto all these years.

* * *

 **River Country**

* * *

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

* * *

Izumi and Naruto walked down a cliff as Naruto stopped when she jumped down on the river and she looked back confused as to why he had stopped and saw him looking down a bit ashamed.

"What's the matter love?" she asked softly and he fiddled a bit with his feet.

"I don't know how to walk on water." He whispered and she smiled a bit sadly but on the inside wanted to torture and castrate his instructors real nice and slow. A genin for almost six months and they didn't even teach him how to walk on water she thought as she held her palm out at him for him to take and he looked at her confused wondering what she wanted.

"Come on and trust me." She said softly and he nodded and put his hand in hers as he stepped on the water and to his surprise he could walk on it and looked at her curiously as she smiled.

"Look down." She said and he did so and upon closer look he saw ninja wire tied just on the surface of the water with many kunais creating a bridge and wondered when she had done so.

"When did you do this Izumi-chan?" he asked curiously and she smiled as she walked up to him and nibbled his ear and kissed it softly making him blush.

"I have my ways." She purred in his ear and giggled at him blushing like a tomato and took his hand in hers and started walking towards a huge boulder and stopped in front of it as she put her hand on it and channelled a bit of chakra in it. The boulder shook a little and moved a bit opening a small path as she pulled him with her and he followed her inside as the boulder closed and the cave became dark as he felt her hand go and was confused what to do. He couldn't see anything now and looked around his hands in front of him as he spoke up.

"Izumi-chan are you alright?" he asked and no sound came as he suddenly heard her voice behind him.

"Aren't you scared?" she whispered in his kunai trying to tease him and he felt a kunai at his throat and her lips near his ear and smiled as he put his finger on its tip and moved it down as he turned around and saw her red blazing Sharingan, the only thing visible in the dark and kissed her forehead softly as she hugged him.

"If you wanted me dead you wouldn't have asked me. I'm not that stupid to know that I would have been dead the moment the darkness came." He whispered and she smiled and tightened her hold on him as she broke off and took his hand.

"Follow me." She said and he walked with her pulling him by his hand as he saw light at the end and his eyes scrunched up and he opened them to see her Sharingan now gone and looked around. He saw it was a huge hall and then his eyes landed on the strange statue with many eyes and hands crossed in front of it in chains and thought the maker didn't do a good job at it and shook his head in rejection as Izumi giggled reading his thoughts all too well. Most would be intimidated by the husk of the statue that was supposed to contain the nine bijuus strength and here he was appraising it she mused in amusement as she tapped his shoulder and pressed her lips on his softly when he turned and rubbed his whiskers with her finger looking at him lovingly.

"Come its time to meet the other members love." She said softly and he nodded as she took him to one of the fingers of the statue and he saw as she stood beside him and was confused. Where were the members then? He thought as he saw her take out her hand and channelled chakra into her finger as he gasped and fell down on his butt when suddenly eight projections appeared and he heard chuckling.

"So that's the Nine Tails Jinchuriki that Izumi-san is so fond of. I don't see what she sees in him." Said a man with a projection looking like a shark as he heard them all chuckle.

"Yeah he just seems like a little brat, I can kill him in my sleep un." Said a man with his hair in a high pony tail and Naruto clenched his knuckles knowing it was true. Izumi heard all of this and her lips turned downwards as her Sharingan flared to life and she glared at the two as their chuckling stopped and they gulped seeing the Sharingan narrow in on them.

"Would you care to care to repeat that?" she asked in a stoic monotone voice sending shivers down their spine and both shook their heads chuckling nervously.

"No no, we were just joking isn't that right you art freak?" asked the shark man as the man with the pony tail glared at him for his insult but nodded seeing her narrowed eyes.

"Yeah we were just joking un, the kid's a blonde and blonde always know many fun ways. Say do you like art eh…" he trailed off and Naruto answered.

"Naruto…" he said and the man nodded. "… yeah Naruto, so do you like art un?" he asked him and Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Umm sure but what kind of art?" he asked as several members groaned and the man chuckled as he held his hands to the side in happiness.

"Art is an explosion yeah!" he said chuckling and Naruto sweat dropped and sighed. These were S-class ninjas that the world feared he mused.

"No." he said simply and the man face faulted as many of them snickered when a strange man with a tail spoke up.

"You might be interested in my art, unlike that idiot…" he said as the previous man yelled in indignation as he continued ignoring him. "…my art is more refined and eternal, the majestic art of puppetry." He said stoically and Naruto looked at him curiously. He had seen that strange make up man use puppets and his wires with chakra and they were interesting.

"Yeah I've seen puppets in action they are pretty cool." He said and the man nodded in appreciation.

"You have fine taste." He said and Naruto smiled at the man as suddenly a man with strange eyes with concentric rings spoke up.

"Alright enough with the small talks…" he said authoritatively and the room became silent as everyone was serious now and Naruto guessed that man must have been the leader as he turned his gaze to him.

"Naruto-san, we greatly appreciate your cooperation in helping us. Your help and cooperation with help the world be lead to true peace." He said and Naruto nodded with a smile and turned to Izumi.

"I only do this because of Izumi-chan's faith and promises so thank her." He said and she blushed a faint pink blush as the man nodded stoically.

"Yes, indeed Naruto-san. Your extraction will begin in a month after we are finished with the preparations…" he said and Naruto nodded with a smile. "… and the second phase will be a year later from that day after another of the tail of the Kyuubi has been regenerated and then you are completely free to do as you wish." He said and Naruto nodded glad that all that Izumi spoke was the truth and agreed whole heartedly with them.

"There is another thing I would like to ask you Naruto-san…" he said and Naruto looked at him curiously. "…would you perhaps be interested in joining our little organization?" he asked and Naruto looked at him surprised as he turned to Izumi who had a small frown on her face and he saw her eyes soften as she looked at him and he suddenly saw her Sharingan spin a little as he heard her voice in his head.

"Don't worry Naruto this is a small genjutsu to help us talk, do not try to break it…" he heard in his head and gave a small nod as he heard her.

"Say yes for now, but tell them you'll leave the organization after a year with me." He heard and nodded a bit as he turned to ring eyed man.

"Umm mister…" he said as the man nodded. "Pain…" he said and Naruto nodded.

"Pain, I would like to join but it'll only be for a year so don't entrust me with any secrets you don't want…" he said and the man nodded in approval, while Izumi looked on proudly at his assessment.

"Me and Izumi will leave after a year when the final extraction is done, but please don't give me any missions that require extensive killing, I'm really not a killing type of a person. But sneaking in or retrieval missions are fine if you want…" he said and the man nodded in approval.

"Yes, we have many killers already so that isn't a problem…" he said as a man with a strange scythe rubbed his hands in glee while Pain sighed.

"And the fact that you have disclosed such information that you would leave prior to joining and are already helping us is alright, but the terms will be a bit different…" he said and Naruto motioned for him to go on while Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"You will be in the organization for at least four years…" he said and Naruto's eyes widened while Izumi narrowed her eyes further as he continued. "… but your missions won't involve any killing and will not be very frequent. I'll allow you and Izumi-san to leave happily after that since our plans will almost be completed by then and on the plus side you gain the protection offered by the Akatsuki and by then you will be strong by then to protect yourself." He said and Naruto nodded slightly as he glanced at Izumi who gave him a nod and he nodded back at the man who smiled a bit.

"Very well from this day forth, Naruto is the tenth member of the Akatsuki and our comrade…" he said and they all nodded as he turned to Izumi. "…give him a cloak and retrieve the last ring, you know where it lies…" he said and she nodded her face completely stoic. The man thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"And while you're at it, try and get rid of that snake. He has been a pain for us long enough but the ring is the main priority. Give it to Naruto after its retrieval and I know that snake is a slippery one but try and rid the world of him. I'll have Zetsu locate him and he will hand you his location as soon as it is confirmed." He said stoically and she nodded as they all disappeared one by one as only Naruto and Izumi remained and he jumped down with Izumi following him as she walked to him slowly with a sway of her hips and licked her bottom lip softly as she looked at the innocent face of her love not understanding what she was doing and smirked as she snaked her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side cutely making him blush. She smiled in amusement, her seductive walk had no effect on him but this small gesture made him blush, he really was too innocent and she liked it as she nibbled his ear softly and licked it making him gasp and tighten his hold on her involuntarily and she smiled at her success as she whispered.

"Hold on tight my love." She purred in his ear softly and he did so with a blush at her actions as he felt that strange pull again and both disappeared in a flock of crows.

* * *

 **Outside the cave on the cliff…**

* * *

Naruto and Izumi appeared as the crows flocked together and Naruto let her go feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden jump as she giggled and held his head to her neck softly rubbing his hair and making his dizziness go away. Naruto shook his head a bit as his mind came to and he looked at her smiling face and blushed a bit making her curious.

"What's the matter love?" she asked softly and he blushed harder as she was now even more curious as he spoke up.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered in embarrassment and she smiled and nibbled his ear again making him gasp as she purred in his ear.

"You never need to ask my love." She whispered softly and he nodded with a smile and the blush still there as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly and closed his eyes as she too responded back pressing her to his as they stayed lip locked and moved their lips slowly kissing each other and he broke off with a flustered face and hugged her.

"Arigato." He whispered in her neck and she smiled and rubbed his head softly. She loved holding him, it gave her a peace of mind like none other. Every little doubt in her mind vanished as she tightened her hold on him, it gave her a sense of complete serenity and peace knowing that he was hers now, in her arms completely hers and no one else's. She wouldn't let anyone have him, he was hers and hers alone.

"Naru-kun you're mine and mine alone you know that right?" She whispered softly and he nodded in her neck and kissed it softly making her smile.

"Hai, and you're mine Izumi-chan." He whispered innocently and she smiled and nodded hugging him tightly to show her that he was hers and hers alone and that thought made her happy as she broke the hug and looked at him lovingly.

"Let's go and rest someplace safe." She said softly and rubbed his cheek gently and he smiled and leaned into her hand making her smile.

"Hai, let's go." He said and she nodded as she jumped on a branch and he followed her with a smile. He trusted and loved her more than anything and now he saw that his crush on Sakura was completely pathetic and a waste of time, she never cared for him. Always belittling and hitting him favouring her precious 'Sasuke-kun' he thought in venom as Izumi caught his expression and frowned as she held his hand and gave it a squeeze and he looked at her surprised that he had spaced out like that.

"What's the matter love, is something troubling you? Tell me." She said softly and he smiled and shook his head as they kept jumping holding hands and he spoke.

"It's nothing, just some bad experiences in the village came to mind." He said and she smiled at him though frowned a bit inwardly that the village still troubled her love.

"It's all in the past now, now you have me and the village is far behind. Just stay with me and think about me alright. I'll love you and fill your life with happiness, no need to think about anyone else." She said and he smiled and nodded as she had a point, she was the only one he could trust now and he wanted to be with her forever now. He looked forward to the future he had with her with a smile. No matter what it held as long as he had her he could take anything life could throw at him, he thought with a genuine happy smile and Izumi beamed as she saw her love's usual happy innocent smile, the same smile that caught her breath when she looked at him. It was what looked good on his face and she would make it stay there no matter what she had to do, she thought and looked up to the future she had wanted to spend with her love with a smile as Naruto spoke up breaking her out of her thoughts.

"So where are we heading to Izumi-chan?" he asked softly as they kept jumping from tree to tree with small smiles on their faces all the while holding each other's hands.

"There is a small hideout of the Uchiha clan that no one knows about and cannot find and enter except for those with pure Uchiha blood running through their veins. No one knows its location now except me. We'll be there all alone and away from the eyes of the world and in each other's arms." She said softly and he smiled and pulled up her hand giving it a small kiss on the back of her hand and smiled at her happily making her blush a bit as she looked in front not wanting to show it to him but she loved his small action to no end as they kept jumping through the trees towards the old Uchiha clan hideout.

* * *

 **Meanwhile underneath the Akatsuki base in the hidden chambers…**

* * *

A man in an orange swirl mask along with Pain came into the room's dungeons as Zetsu appeared from underground and all of them looked at the old man with several pipes connected to his back sitting on a throne. He had completely white hair and old wrinkled age showing how old he had gotten but it also showed how immense his power was that even in that age three S-class ninjas were bowing to him in respect. But the most distinguishable feature that identified him completely was the single visible blazing blood red Sharingan with the other covered by his hair as his eyes held the intensity and power of the Uchiha clan's strong blood like none other.

"Madara-sama it has been done, he has agreed to join the Akatsuki. But still says he doesn't want any missions that require killing." Pain said as the man now identified as Madara Uchiha smirked.

"So he still holds that innocence and love in his heart like no other even after all he has gone through? That is certainly amusing." He said in a wise and amused voice as the man in the orange swirl mask spoke up.

"But Madara-sama why make him join the Akatsuki then? He isn't all that skilled and his love would be a weakne…" he trailed off as he trembled when the old man sitting on the throne released his killing intent and he dropped to his knees breathing heavily as it was completely concentrated on him.

"Do not question me Obito, you are still but a child compared to the things I've done and seen…" he said icily and Obito nodded as the killing intent vanished and he sighed in relief as he stood up shakily.

"Madara-sama not to sound rude or impolite, but what makes you so intrigued in him? He is but a mere dead last, the Kyuubi jinchuriki or not. How could he be helpful to us?" he asked politely in one of the few moments he left his stoic visage as the old man on the throne smirked.

"As I said you do not possess the eye to see true talent yet Nagato, see with my wise eyes that have seen and fought the strongest of the shinobi to a standstill and you'll see the unending bottomless pit of talent, love, devotion and skill like no other hidden completely underneath that pure mask of happiness, innocence and purity that makes you all doubt him. One doesn't need to be a jinchuriki to attain power, true talent arises through skill and hard work. He will be the one who'll one day surpass me in everything, of that I'm sure of." He said wisely in an all knowing voice that made them believe in his words completely and all of their eyes widened at his answer in disbelief.

"But you didn't answer how you know he possesses the talent you speak of?" asked Pain again as Madara smiled and all of them looked at each other knowing this was the first time he had shown such emotion in front of them no less and then looked at him smiling fondly as he thought of the blonde whiskered face shinobi.

"How could he not when the purest of the Uchiha bloods, my little brother's blood, Izuna Uchiha's blood runs through his veins. He is my grandson and he will attain the same power I hold and will surpass it when it is combined with the potential he already holds." He said smiling as three thuds were heard and he sweat dropped seeing the three unconscious S-class shinobi in front of them and sighed tiredly.

"And two of those idiots say they want to lead the Akatsuki while the third thinks he possesses the strength and knowledge to control my actions. Fools." He said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and smiled as he waited for the moment when his plans would come to fruition and when he will meet his grandson finally.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter and I do hope so that it was nice since I worked really hard on twisting the canon plot to my ideas. Let's see what the future awaits our little blonde hero and his little obsessive raven haired princess in the upcoming chapters. So if you liked it and want to keep reading it hit that review button, until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


End file.
